Sorry and Thank You
by Dantearra
Summary: (ganti summary, Chapter 6 is here) Perjuangan seorang dokter Park membuka hati gadis idamannya yang masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya. Ini bukan cinta at first love tapi ini cinta yang hadir karena kehangatan dan ketulusan. Flashback cerita dua sejoli untuk meninggalkan masa lalu dan bersatu. EXO love story, drama romance, GS Baeyeol couple and other officially couple
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Title : **Sorry And Thank You  
**

Author : Dantearra

Length : Multichapter

Casts : All exo Members and other surprise names

Disclaimer : The idea is belong to me, inspirated of my experiences.

Summary :

Perjuangan seorang dokter Park membuka hati gadis idamannya yang masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya. Ini bukan cinta at first love tapi ini cinta yang hadir karena kehangatan dan ketulusan. Flashback cerita dua sejoli untuk meninggalkan masa lalu dan bersatu.

EXO love story, drama romance, GS Baekyeol couple and other officially couple.

============Sorry & Thank You============

"Apa kau tidak bisa basa – basi dengan menanyakan kabarku, Baek?" aku merasakan tangannya mengusap pelan rambutku. Secara spontan, kakiku bergerak beberapa centi seolah menghindari tangannya. Tanpa perlu aku lihat, aku sudah menduga senyum tulus yang tadi terpasang di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum miris karena ulahku.

"Aku tetap menunggu Baek" kalimat itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku terlalu egois.

Dia bangkit, berdiri di ujung sofa berteiak dalam kemarahan yang baru kali ini mereka lihat "Jangan mengajariku tentang suatu hubungan, sementara kau sendiri terlalu pengecut untuk bangkit dari masa lalumu noona, aku tetap memilih dia meskipun kau tidak mengizinkanku."

"Aku tahu usianya terpaut jauh dari adikmu, tapi aku juga lebih tua dari si Tuan Kim yang menyebalkan ini, lalu apa salahnya?" gadis itu menggenggam tangan laki – laki di sebelahnya. Baekhyun melihat senyum di wajahnya seolah berkata, 'dia benar noona'.

"Aku siap. Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini Yeol"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku Baek karena perasaanku masih sama untukmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku kembali untukmu." Ini seperti doa yang aku minta pada Tuhan, berharap Daehyun kembali padaku tapi..

"Eonnie, kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri, biarlah pengorbanannya tidak sia – sia. Kau tahu, meskipun di saat semua alat bantu itu dilepas dia tidak menemukanmu di sisinya, dia selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, selalu seperti itu."

Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajah gadis mungil itu, tatapan nanarnya masih terpaku pada pusara di hadapannya yang terpampang wajah pria itu.

"Maafkan aku Yeol, sungguh. Aku benar – benar menyesal. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

-T-

;

-B-

;

-C-

;

Review, please.. ^,^

============Sorry & Thank You============

Hey yo whaddup...!

New author mau ikut meramaikan FFN, boleh ya, cerita dikit bole ya..

Idenya memang mainstream tapi asli dari pemikiran sendiri plus cerita pengalaman sendiri.

Bantu support CHanyeol ya buat dapetin hatinya Princess Baekie,

dengan cara kirim komen kamu di kotak review atau follow & favorite - kan FF ini.

Gomaopta yeoreubeun.., See You next Chapter ^,^ #bowbowbow

Thank you yeoreobundeul.. ^,^


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

Chapter 1 - First Day

Title : **Sorry And Thank You  
**

Author : Dantearra

Length : Multichapter

Casts : All exo Members and other surprise names

Disclaimer : The idea is belong to me, inspirated of my experiences.

Summary :

Perjuangan seorang dokter Park membuka hati gadis idamannya yang masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya. Ini bukan cinta at first love tapi ini cinta yang hadir karena kehangatan dan ketulusan. Flashback cerita dua sejoli untuk meninggalkan masa lalu dan bersatu.

EXO love story, drama romance, GS Baekyeol couple and other officially couple.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Ini hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki kembali di Korea, melihat hiruk pikuk kesibukan di Bandara Incheon, bergantian suara seorang pria dan wanita bergaung di antara keramaian itu sekedar memberi pengumuman pesawat yang tiba ataupun berangkat. Terlalu ramai, bahkan suara musik dari earphone yang tersambung langsung ke ipod touch biruku tak bisa sepenuhnya menguasai gendang telingaku.

Lagi dan lagi aku mengalihkan sepasang mataku ke benda bulat yang melingkar di lenganku, kedua jarumnya berjalan sangat lambat. Aku sudah menunggu selama 15 menit tapi rasanya seperti menunggu sudah berjam – jam. Aku benci jika harus 'menunggu', kata menyebalkan itu masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang paling kubenci dan harusnya kedua bocah kembar tapi tak sama itu sudah hafal.

Dan sekarang, entah untuk yang keberapa kali juga aku menekan tombol hijau di iphone ku, berusaha menghubungi salah satu dari 2 setan kembar itu.

"Aishh, mana bocah menyebalkan itu.." aku bergumam kesal, dan sudah jadi kebiasaan bibirku mengerucut jika sedang kesal seperti anak kecil yang tidak diikuti keinginannya, begitu yang dikatakan oleh kedua adikku dan dia.

"Jangan memasang wajah pout mu itu, kau bisa – bisa dikira anak sekolah Baek" suara seorang pria terdengar familiar di telingaku.

Laki – laki bersuara berat itu muncul dari belakangku. Dia..

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku bingung. Tentu aku bingung, karena aku memang tidak memberitahunya tentang kepulanganku dari London hari ini, kecuali pada kedua bocah itu. 'Ah, pasti mereka.'

"Apa kau tidak bisa basa – basi dengan menanyakan kabarku, Baek?" aku merasakan tangannya mengusap pelan rambutku. Secara spontan, kakiku bergerak beberapa centi seolah menghindari tangannya. Tanpa perlu aku lihat, aku sudah menduga senyum tulus yang tadi terpasang di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum miris karena ulahku.

"Kedua adikmu sedang sibuk, jadi mereka memintaku menjemputmu. Ayo, kau pasti sudah sangat kesal menunggu kan?" sambungnya lagi dengan sedikit nada penekanan di kata menunggu.

Layaknya seorang ssang namja, Chanyeol segera mengambil alih trolli yang berisi 2 koperku menuju ke mobil merah favoritnya. "Kau harus membayar 'taxi' -ku nona, aku harap kau tidak lupa oleh – oleh untukku" ucapnya di sela – sela kegiatannya memasukkan barang – barangku ke bagasi.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mengingatmu saat membeli semua oleh – oleh ini, maaf Dokter Park" jawabku menggoda dokter muda yang duduk di bangku setir itu.

"Mwo..?! tega sekali kau melupakanku oleh – oleh untukku Nona Byun. Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan menjemputmu" Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya. "Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol ingat umurmu, semua pasienmu akan semakin sakit kalau tahu dokternya ini seperti anak kecil" Godaku balik.

"Impossible, karena kau juga tahu kan, aku ini dokter paling tampan dan semua pasienku akan langsung sembuh hanya dengan melihat ketampananku". Aku tersenyum sebentar, lalu semua kalimat itu sayup – sayup menjauh teredam rasa kantukku.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Author POV

Baekhyun merasakan tepukan kecil di bahunya, perlahan kesadarannya kembali meskipun belum sepenuhnya, "Baek bangun, kita sudah sampai"

Gadis itu mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan dalam mobil itu. Menangkap wajah tampan itu di pelupuk matanya, "Yeol, apa aku tertidur?". Chanyeol tidak menjawab, pria itu langsung keluar dan membukakan pintu, "Ayo masuk."

Selalu butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengembalikan kesadaran gadis manis itu sepenuhnya, karena itu dia masih belum sadar kalau mereka bukan berhenti di depan gedung apartemennya tapi di sebuah rumah besar yang ia kenali sebagai rumah kediaman keluarga Wu. Baekhyun baru sadar begitu Chanyeol membunyikan bel pintu rumah itu, "Chanyeol, kenapa ke sini?" lagi – lagi, Chanyeol membuatnya bingung. Hanya sebuah senyum yang tersungging di perpaduan wajah tampan dan imutnya itu, "Mereka merindukanmu".

"Baekkie-ya, akhirnya kau tiba juga sayang" seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuk mereka lalu segera mengurung Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Ayo masuk, mama sudah masak banyak makanan enak untuk acara penyambutanmu" sambung wanita cantik itu lagi seolah – olah tidak perduli pada laki – laki di sebelah Baekhyun.

"dan kau Tuan Park, tolong tutup pintu itu" perintahnya pada Chanyeol yang hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Annyeong haseyo Tuan Wu" Baekhyun menyapa seorang laki – laki tampan yang sedang terlihat serius bermain catur dengan laki – laki muda yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah kau sudah datang, kau bawa oleh – oleh untuk kami kan?" sepertinya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengenal basa – basi tapi juga laki – laki paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Yeobo, harusnya kau tanyakan kabarnya bukan oleh – oleh" protes ringan dari Nyonya Wu lantas membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"Kalian lihat kan, uri baekhyun sangat sehat bahkan lebih cantik dari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, walaupun memang sedikit terlihat lebih kurus. Yeobo, kau juga tahu kan, dia tidak suka basa – basi, bukan begitu Baek?!".

"Baby Byun, i miss you.." seorang laki – laki yang posturnya lebih tinggi memeluknya dari belakang, menangkap leher jenjang itu dalam lengannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu baby" laki – laki muda yang tadi menjadi lawan main Tuan Wu beranjak mendekati keduanya. "Dasar bocah – bocah menyebalkan, aku menunggu kalian tadi" Baekhyun menarik keduanya, memeluk dua bocah paling menyebalkan itu.

"Kau Park Chanyeol, jangan pasang wajah cemburumu pada adik Baekhyun." Ucapan Tuan Wu membuatku melepaskan pelukan pada kedua adikku dan mengalihkan mataku Chanyeol.

Seolah sudah sepakat sebelumnya, salah satu dari pria muda itu menggoda Chanyeol, "Hyung, menjauh dari Noona ku, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan Beauty and The Beast".

"Yak, Kim Jongin.., aku ini dokter paling tampan, kau tidak bisa menyamakan ku dengan karakter Beast, tapi aku ini Pangeran tampan yang akan menyelamatkan Tuan Putri." Balas Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu lantas tertawa disambut anggukan setuju dari Tuan Wu, sementara Nyonya Wu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah para pria di hadapannya yang yah.., usia mereka bukan remaja lagi.

"Memangnya siapa Tuan Putri yang kau maksud Hyung? Kalau maksudmu Baek Noona, setahuku dia belum menjadi yeoja-chingu mu kan?".

Spontan semuanya menatap ke sumber suara itu dengan pandangan penuh arti lalu berpaling menatap iba pada dr. Park itu, kecuali Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin.

"Mati kau..., Baek Noona pasti akan membuatmu babak belur" ucap Jongin geram dalam hati. Sementara Baekhyun menatap kesal pada adiknya yang sudah dikenal berlidah tajam itu "Bocah sial, kenapa harus membahas tentang itu.., Mati kau Byun Sehun."

-T-

;

-B-

;

-C-

;

Review, please.. ^,^

============Sorry & Thank You============

Note :

Ada yang bingung? sabar yo,, per chapter bakal kejawab kebingungannya..

Bantu support CHanyeol ya buat dapetin hatinya Princess Baekie,

dengan cara kirim komen kamu di kotak review atau follow & favorite - kan FF ini.

Gomaopta yeoreubeun.. ^,^ #bowbowbow


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm still waiting for you

Chapter 2– I'm still waiting for you

Prolog

Title : **Sorry And Thank You  
**

Author : Dantearra

Length : Multichapter

Casts : All exo Members and other surprise names

Disclaimer : The idea is belong to me, inspirated of my experiences.

Summary :

Perjuangan seorang dokter Park membuka hati gadis idamannya yang masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya. Ini bukan cinta at first love tapi ini cinta yang hadir karena kehangatan dan ketulusan. Flashback cerita dua sejoli untuk meninggalkan masa lalu dan bersatu.

EXO love story, drama romance, GS Baekyeol couple and other officially couple.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Pagi itu masih sama seperti pagi kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, gadis itu menyelesaikan sarapannya hanya berdua dengan pemuda bermarga Kim itu tanpa adik bungsunya.

Sesekali Kim Jongin melirik pada noona kecilnya, mencari – cari waktu yang tepat untuk membujuknya.

"Noona, sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan si evil maknae itu?" tanya Jongin di sela waktu sarapan mereka.

"Dia benar - benar menyesal, telingaku sampai sakit mendengarnya merengek terus karena kau mendiamkannya" sambungnya lagi.

Ini sudah hari ke-3 Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun pada adik bungsunya itu. Kebiasaan lain Baekhyun, dia akan diam saat dalam keadaan marah besar. Kedua adikaa tahu benar kebiasaan Baekhyun, karena itu mereka lebih memilih dibentak, dipukul dengan sapu atau dipotong uang jajan asal tidak didiamkan seperti itu.

"Salah sendiri dia punya lidah terlalu tajam, masih untung aku hanya mendiamkannya, malah awalnya aku berniat meracuni anak itu" jawaban Baekhyun membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri begitupun seorang pemuda di balik dinding ruang makan itu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati lemari pendingin yang bersebelahan dengan tempat pemuda itu berdiri. Diraihnya susu strawberry kesukaannya, lantas bicara pada seseorang, "Apa kau harus mengungkit hal itu di depan kedua orang tuanya? Kau bukan hanya membuatku malu tapi juga keluarganya. Harusnya kau lebih menjaga lidahmu yang setajam pisau itu". "Byun Sehun."

Baekhyun kini telah berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan memasang wajah marah. Tapi bukannya takut, pemuda itu malah tersenyum, "Mianhae baby, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, yaksok.." tangannya terjulur ke depan, mengikatkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari gadis mungil itu.

Satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian tahu tentang seorang Baekhyun, di saat dia sudah sudi bicara dengan orang yang membuatnya marah, itu berarti kemarahannya sudah mereda.

"Kau tetap mendapat hukuman Byun sehun, mobilmu aku yang bawa hari ini jadi kau berangkat dengan Jongin."

"Mwo?!. Noona, shireo. Aku tidak mau berangkat dengan anak ini." Jongin hampir tersedak sebelum menyampaikan protesnya, sedangkan Sehun yang tadinya merasa lega karena noona nya sudah 'membaik' hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa berani menolak 'hukuman' itu.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kim Jongin, atau kau mau mobil mu ikut aku sita, lumayan aku bisa menjualnya dan membeli mobil baru untukku." Mendengar ancaman itu, Jongin memilih diam. Baekhyun selalu tahu caranya membuat adik - adiknya itu 'mematuhinya'.

'Sial, padahal hari ini aku mau menjemput calon yeojachinguku.' Jongin merutuki kesialannya pagi itu.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Sebuah kafe terlihat cukup ramai, maklum saja karena sudah masuk jam makan siang. Seorang gadis di sudut kafe itu melambai dan berteriak dengan elegan pada seseorang di pintu masuk kafe, "Baek, disini,,"

Gadis dengan balutan dress berwarna baby blue itu berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun, Lantas memeluknya karena kerinduan yang cukup besar, "Aku merindukanmu Baek, kau semakin cantik sahabatku sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum, memberi kode pada sahabatnya itu untuk duduk kembali.

"Dan kau semakin seksi, Soo-ya.." balasnya dengan nada menggoda dan pura - pura menatap nakal pada 2 gundukkan penuh tepat di bawah leher jenjangnya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun kau ini benar - benar.," balas gadis itu pura - pura kesal. Tapi bukannya marah, mereka malah tertawa,

Obrolan keduanya dimulai dengan 2 cangkir caffe latte dan green tea serta cheese cake dengan topping strawberry dan blackforest dengan paduan mocca float.

Perbincangan ringan yang sesekali diselingi tawa dan candaan keduanya, sekedar mengenang masa lalu atau berbagi cerita di saat mereka terpisah tempat antara London dan Seoul.

"Kau tahu kan aku masih marah padamu Baek, kau pulang tanpa mengabariku. Lalu tadi malam kau tiba - tiba - tiba mengajakku bertemu padahal hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Gadis itu menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Aku terpaksa membatal janjiku." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aigo, maafkan aku Soo, harusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau sudah ada janji." ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan yang terdengar imut.

"Lalu, siapa pria beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan seorang Do Kyungsoo, apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun sengaja menggoda sahabatnya itu, menebak seseorang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria.

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa, karena gadis itu nyatanya belum siap memberitahu sahabatnya, "itu., hanya seorang teman Baek, iya..benar hanya teman" jawabnya terdengar ragu.

Baekhyun yang cukup mengerti bahwa sahabatnya iu belum siap, memakluminya, "well, tapi nanti aku harus jadi orang pertama yang tahu siapa pria yang cukup hebat menaklukkan hati si seksi Kyungsoo" godanya lagi yang dibalas dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang sengaja lebih dibulatkan.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungso dengan nada yang tidak terbaca saat menyebut nama Chanyeol, pria yang sampai sekarang masih diakuinya sebagai pria paling tampan yang pernah ditemuunya.

"Soo, kau tahu apa jawabanku" jawab baekhyun tak semangat. Baekhyun memang tidak suka jika ada yang membahas tentang hubungan antara dia dan Chanyeol.

"Setelah 2 tahun menjauh darinya, apa kau masih belum bisa menerimanya Baek?." Kyungsoo memandangi sahabatnya yang kini menunduk sambil mengaduk caffe lattenya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menyesal karena mengubah iklim di antara mereka menjadi kelabu seperti itu tapi dia juga tidak bisa menutup rasa penasarannya. Menurut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol lah yang pantas dikasihani saat ini, mengingat perjuangannya selama 3 tahun untuk membuka hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal pada sahabatnya itu, 'kenapa orang yang aku cintai malah mencintai sahabat yang kusayangi Baek?, kenapa kau kembali tanpa membawa kepastian?'

"Kyungsoo-ya..," suara bass seorang pria mengembalikan keduanya dari keheningan, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pria itu dan Baekhyun tahu arti senyum itu sejak dulu.

"Baek, kau di sini" tanyanya pada gadis manis itu. Tanpa minta izin dulu, pria tadi langsung memposisikan diri duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah waeyo?, apa ada yang mencariku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" 'pasien' khusus mu datang, ponselmu mati jadi dia memintaku mencarimu."Chanyeol menekankan kata 'pasien' yang terdengar seperti kode khusus antara dia dan Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu peka,

"Ah, aku lupa membawa ponselku, tadi kutinggal di ruanganku. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di ruangan kita, sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh." Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Baek, aku harus pergi sekarang, nanti aku akan menghubungimu, arachi.." ucap Kyungsoo lalu bergegas berlalu dari sana, mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk si pasien. Menurut Baekhyun, begitulah kewajiban sahabatnya sebagai dokter.

"Tak perlu buru - buru Kyung, dia tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu denganmu" suara berat Chanyeol mengudara di penjuru ruangan kafe, hampir semua pengunjung beralih menatapnya dan Baekhyun. Beberapa orang merasa terganggu tapi langsung merubah pendapatnya begitu melihat bibir kissable Chanyeol berucap Maaf ditambah senyum mautnya yang membuat siapapun akan memaafkan kekonyolannya tanpa perlu mengucapkan permohonan maaf.

"Sahabatmu itu benar - benar lucu Baek, kalian sepasang sahabat yang lucu" kata Chanyeol sembari memyamankan posisi duduknya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hemmhh,,," Baekhyun menjawab kalimat Chanyeol, "dia memang gadis periang, cantik, sangat serasi denganmu yeol."

Deg..

Senyum yang tadi tergantung manis di wajah Chanyeol, mendadak hilang. Chanyeol tahu benar maksud perkataan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo menyukainya tapi itu dulu dan Chanyeol seolah tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang padanya. Yang dia tahu saat ini, gadis itu sedang dekat dengan seorang pria dan hey, pria itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin Chanyeol bermain - main dengan adik dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, keduanya hening untuk beberapa menit hingga suara dering ponsel Baekhyun memecahnya.

"Waeyo? Aku sedang di kafe RS Kyungsoo". "Kau bisa naik bis atau memanggil taxi kan.,".

"Arraseo, tunggu aku." Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang Yeol, Sehun minta ku jemput." sambungnya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud meninggalkan meja itu tapi Chanyeol menahannya lengannya, "Kau masih belum berubah".

"Aku tetap menunggu Baek" ucapnya pelan sebelum melepas genggamannya di lengan gadis itu.

Seolah tak perduli, Baekhyun berlalu dalam diam. Namun tanpa diketahui siapapun, ada rasa yang hampir meledak dalam diri gadis bertubuh mungil itu. "Mianhae Chanyeolie." Biarlah ucapan lirih itu hanya bisa didengar oleh hati dan pikiran Baekhyun saja.

-T-

;

-B-

;

-C-

;

Review, please.. ^,^

============Sorry & Thank You============

Note :

Ini masih awal, tapi semoga jalan menuju konflik sudah terbuka,, ^,^

Gak bisa mastiin ya kapan bisa update nya, soalnya saya kerja juga, kuliah iya juga tapi pasti disempetin.

Ada yang bingung? sabar yo,, per chapter bakal kejawab kebingungannya..

Bantu support CHanyeol ya buat dapetin hatinya Princess Baekie,

dengan cara kirim komen kamu di kotak review atau follow & favorite - kan FF ini.

Gomaopta yeoreubeun.., See You next Chapter ^,^ #bowbowbow


	4. Chapter 4 - First Meeting

Chapter 3 – First Meeting

Title : **Sorry And Thank You  
**

Author : Dantearra

Length : Multichapter

Casts : All exo Members and other surprise names

Disclaimer : The idea is belong to me, inspirated of my experiences.

Summary :

Perjuangan seorang dokter Park membuka hati gadis idamannya yang masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya. Ini bukan cinta at first love tapi ini cinta yang hadir karena kehangatan dan ketulusan. Flashback cerita dua sejoli untuk meninggalkan masa lalu dan bersatu.

EXO love story, drama romance, GS Baekyeol couple and other officially couple.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Chanyeol's POV

"Tak perlu buru - buru Kyung, dia tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu denganmu"

Sebenarnya aku hanya berteriak pelan pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat tergesa – gesa menemui 'pasien pribadi' nya itu tapi sepertinya suara sexy ku cukup mengganggu, semua pelanggan kafe ini melirikku. "Eh, mianhae." Jawabku dengan sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

Aku kembali duduk, memposisikan diri di sebelah gadis yang begitu ku cintai, siapa lagi kalau bukan nona mungil Byun Baekhyun "Sahabatmu itu benar - benar lucu Baek, kalian sepasang sahabat yang lucu".

"Hemmhh.." aku mendengar gumaman darinya, aku tersenyum. "Dia memang gadis periang, cantik, sangat serasi denganmu yeol."

Deg.. senyumku luntur. Aku sangat paham maksudnya.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat seperti itu, tapi aku selalu merasakan nyeri yang sama, sesuatu terasa sesak di jantung dan hatiku.

**_'Apa begitu sulit membuatmu menerimaku, Baek ?' _**

**_'Apa waktu 2 tahun belum cukup untukmu ?' _**

**_'Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikannya Baek ?'_**

**_'Ada apa denganmu Baek? _**

**_'Apa kau ingin aku benar – benar menyerah padamu, Baek?'_**

Aku mendengar nada dering dari ponsel Baby Baek – panggilan sayang dari kedua adik –.

"Waeyo? Aku sedang di kafe RS Kyungsoo". "Kau bisa naik bis atau memanggil taxi kan.,". "Arraseo, tunggu aku." Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang Yeol, Sehun minta ku jemput." sambungnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Entah apa yang terlintas di benakku, aku menahan lengannya. Ibu jari dan telunjukku melingkar mantap di pergelangan tangannya, "Kau masih belum berubah.". Aku tetap memasang senyum bodohku. Aku terlalu bodoh, masih mengharapkan hatinya melunak, "Aku tetap menunggu Baek" perlahan aku melepaskan lengannya.

Dia pergi, aku pun tak berniat untuk sekedar menahannya, mencari alasan agar dia tetap sudi melanjutkan obrolan yang, well... obrolan yang cukup membuatku kesal.

Tahukah gadis itu, dia membangkitkan rasa sakit yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dengan senyum bodohku?. Mungkinkah gadis keras kepala itu mau sedikit saja sadar bahwa sikapnya telah membuka luka lama yang sengaja aku tutupi dengan tawa palsuku.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Chanyeol's Flashback

Aku tidak percaya dengan love at first sight, hey.. itu hanya ada di cerita dongeng seperti Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty yang biasa dibaca oleh teman – teman perempuanku. Seorang pangeran tampan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang putri cantik pada pandangan pertama, well.. itu bullshit. Bagiku, cinta itu datang karena kebiasaan, biasa bertemu, biasa berbincang, jadi cinta itu sama dengan rutinitas. Tapi sepertinya itu yang membuatku sulit menjalin hubungan, meskipun aku menerima cinta seorang yeoja bukan berarti aku mencintainya, hanya tidak ingin menyakiti.

"Chanyeol..!" suara seorang gadis yang sangat ku hapal berteriak di belakangku.

Ya Tuhan, kalau saja aku tidak mengenal gadis itu, aku mungkin akan mengira dia siswa junior high school. Lihat saja, badannya yang kecil dan wajahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya, aku lahir hanya 2 bulan lebih awal darinya tapi dia terlihat lebih muda 4 tahun dariku.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau harus berteriak seperti itu. Kau itu calon dokter yang harus bekerja dengan tenang nantinya."

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak lupa janjimu kan?" mata bulatnya mendelik padaku. Tadinya aku ingin sedikit menggodanya dengan mengelak tapi melihat mata besarnya yang sudah membulat lucu, membuatku sedikit tidak tega.

"Tentu Kyung, kau bisa mengandalkan si tampan Park ini."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi setelah aku menemui Prof. Joeng dulu. See You,." Pandanganku mengikuti tubuh kecil yang tengah berlari menuju ruang dosen di gedung sebelah. "Aku tunggu di tempat parkir Kyung" balasku.

Do Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat besar dengan pipi gembil bertubuh mungil yang menjadi daya tarik dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang berbentuk hati dan yaa,, tubuhnya yang tergolong menggoda bagi semua pria, jujur saja termasuk aku.

Dengan semua kelebihan fisik yang dimilikinya, Baekhyun dengan cepat menjadi mahasiswa baru favourite di sini. Masuk tahun kedua ada sebuah tugas proyek yang harus dikerjakan berkelompok dan yeah... sejak itu kami bisa dikatakan cukup akrab, mungkin juga karena sifat dan sikap kami yang sama – sama hyperaktif.

Sepertinya matahari benar – benar ingin menunjukkan kehebatannya, jari – jarinya seolah menyentuh ubun – ubun. Musim panas kali ini luar biasa terik, aku memilih menunggu teman kecilku di dalam mobil dengan ditemani AC. Hampir saja aku tertidur kalau bukan diganggu nada dering dari ponselku. _Do Kyungsoo is calling. _

"Wae Kyung?" tanyaku malas. "Aku tunggu di mobil, ppali.."

"Chanyeol-ah, jemput aku di gedung B ya, aku malas berjalan ke tempat parkir, panas sekali.." aku bernafas kasarm sudah kuduga gadis itu tidak akan datang ke tempat parkir. Aishhh, kalau bukan karena sudah terlanjur janji menemaninya, aku pasti sudah kabur pulang dan tidur di kamarku yang dingin. Dengan malas, aku meninggalkan tempat parkir mengarahkan mobilku ke gedung B.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo memaksa untuk ikut menemui sahabatnya, seorang gadis dari kampus yang sama dengan kami tapi berbeda jurusan. "Aku hanya berjanji mengantarmu Kyung." Lagi – lagi aku menekankan kata mengantar itu padanya tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau kalah. Hey, yang aku inginkan saat ini kasur, bantal dan AC.

"Ayolah Chanyeol-ah, kau harus bertemu dengan sahabatku, kau pasti akan menyukainya." rengeknya lagi.

Aku mendengus kesal, "baiklah." Aku terpaksa mengalah pada Kyungsoo setelah mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang – orang di sekeliling kami. Aku mendengar sorakan kecil darinya, "Yey..". _'Dasar anak kecil'_ pikirku.

Aku mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang, menangkap sosok yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo hanya saja Kyungsoo lebih berisi dari gadis itu. "Baekyunie.." Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendekati Kyungsoo bergegas memeluknya. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa terbaikan. Aku berdehem (?), keduanya menoleh.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini Baekhyun. Baek, Ini Chanyeol." Perkenalan yang cukup singkat dari seorang Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi, Byun Baekhyun imnida." Sapanya ramah.

Aku membalas sedikit malas, "hmm.. Park Chanyeol-imnida"

Dan sekarang, aku benar – benar terabaikan oleh kedua gadis bertubuh kecil itu. Sesekali aku mendengar tawa mereka, diselingi rona merah bergantian dari keduanya. Seorang Pangeran tampan sepertiku sangat wajar kan dikelilingi banyak gadis, sama seperti saat ini aku bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik dan seksi serta seorang gadis berwajah manis.

Sesekali 'teman baru'ku itu bertanya padaku, mungkin dia bisa menebak aku bosan terabaikan disini. Gadis itu cukup ramah, kami bertukar pertanyaan diselilingi tambahan konyol dari Kyungsoo yang akhirnya diakhiri dengan gelak tawa.

Dia Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Manajemen di kampusku, sekarang sedang menyusun tugas akhir. Mereka bersahabat sejak duduk di tahun kedua senior high school sampai sekarang. Menyukai strawberry dan Cafe latte, coklat dan es krim, terdengar kekanak – kanakan. _'Konyol, seperti anak kecil. Kasihan sekali yangkekasihnya._ Sesekali aku tersenyum melihat gadis dengan karakter 'konyol' itu.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Menjadi seorang dokter menuntutku untuk 'bersahabat baik' dengan tumpukan buku – buku tebal. Otomatis membuatku harus sudi berdiam diri lebih lama di perpustakaan atau toko buku. Jenuh sudah pasti _'tapi bukankah ini sudah jadi pilihanmu Chanyeol-ssi.'_ Aku teringat kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu saat tanpa sengaja kami bertemu di perpusatakaan.

-Flashback 3 days ago begin-

Aku merentangkan tanganku selebar – lebarnya, menekan – nekan tengkuk leherku yang teramat pegal, mataku sudah hampir berair karena semua buku di hadapanku. Terlalu lelah, aku berniat melanjutkannya besok. Aku kembalikan tumpukan buku itu ke tempatnya semula, lalu kembali meregangkan tubuhku.

Di ujung rak, mata tertuju pada seorang gadis dengan rambut dark brownnya sedang melompat – lompat untuk menjangkau rak di atasnya. Gadis itu terlihat lucu, rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergoyang. 'mungkin mahasiswa baru' pikirku lalu mendekat untuk membantunya.

"Kau perlu buku yang mana? Biar sunbae bantu".

"Ehh? Baekhyun?!" aku tersentak melihat wajah gadi itu yang tengah mendongak. Jarak kami cukup dekat bahkan hampir tanpa spasi, hidung mungil panjangnya menyentuh daguku. Baekhyun kaget dan mundur.

"Maaf Baek, aku pikir kau junior ku di sini. Ada yang bisa kubantu" aku mengaruk tengkuk ku tanpa sebab.

"Gwenchana, aku tadi mau mengambil buku itu Chanyeol-ssi." Aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuk pada sebuah buku kedokteran.

"Apa hubungan antara mahasiswa manajemen dengan buku kedokteran?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh, itu Kyungsoo tadi minta tolong untuk kubawakan buku itu. Dia ada urusan mendadak, hehee.." deretan gigi putih yang tertata rapi bertengger manis di bibirnya. Selanjutnya, kami hanya saling diam.

"Kau masih ada kuliah?" tanyaku mencoba untuk memecah suasana.

Aku melihat gelengan darinya dan pertanyaan, "kau sendiri?".

"Aku juga kosong", lagi dan lagi hening, aku bingun harus bicara apa lagi sampai terlontar pertanyaan bodoh, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan Baek?" . Wait.., aku..

aku baru saja mengajak gadis di hadapanku ini jalan?. _'Park Chanyeol pabboya', _aku semakin merutuki kebodohanku begitu melihat mata kecilnya yang mengerjap – ngerjap lucu.

"Ayo.., tapi jangan terlalu sore ya, aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum adikku pulang." Satu lagi informasi tambahan yang kutahu tentang gadis ini, dia memiliki adik. Lalu orang tuanya? Aku belum mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan orang tuanya.

- Flashback 3 days ago end-

============Sorry & Thank You============

"Chanyeol-ssi?" tepukan di pundakku mengembalikan kesadaranku. Baekhyun tersenyum di hadapanku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" sambungnya lagi.

"Aniya Baek, aku juga baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Kau jadi menjenguk Kyungsoo?" tanyaku memastikan. Ya, sejak kemarin Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit karena maag nya kambuh, jadi sekarang aku dan Baekhyun bermaksud menjenguk si kecil bermata doe itu.

Baekhyun memintaku mampir di sebuah toko buah, 'untuk Kyungie' katanya begitu.

Sejak berteman dengan si kecil Kyungie, aku baru tahu kalau gadis itu menyukai semangka. Gadis itu memilih semangka yang cukup besar, sebelum ke kasir aku melihatnya berhenti sebentar di depan rak yang menjajakan strawberry segar. _'Pasti mau membeli strawberry, dasar anak kecil'_ pikirku pasti, namun ternyata aku salah, gadis itu berlalu kemudian.

Kyungsoo pernah bercerita bahwa sahabatnya itu maniak strawberry jadi aku sedikit penasaran dengan kejadian tadi, tapi hey.. aku bukan manusia yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Aku selalu menjadi 'yang terabaikan' jika kedua gadis kecil itu bertemu. Ah, dasar perempuan. Jai, aku hanya memainkan ponselku, duduk di sofa panjang dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Aku baru berhenti saat Baekhyun berkata dia harus pulang, ehh.. kami baru di sini setengah jam dan gadis itu sudah akan pulang. Aku semakin merasa aneh karena Kyungsoo tidak berniat mencegah sahabatnya itu, tapi Kyungsoo melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan yang membuatku bingung. "Hati – hati Baek, kau harus meneleponku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, menyapaku untuk yang terakhir sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, "Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kesini".

Ada perasaan aneh, aku masih ingin gadis itu di ini, gadis bertubuh mungil maniak strawberry itu, teman baruku yang kukenal dari Kyungsoo, sahabatku. Kaki seolah ingin berlari dan menahanku dengan cengkraman tanganku. Tapi otakku berkata lain, aku mendekati tempat tidur itu, mengacak rambut hitam kelam Kyungsoo, "Cepat sembuh pendek, kampus sepi tanpamu.".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, aku tersenyum, kami berdua tersenyum.

-T-

;

-B-

;

-C-

;

Review, please.. ^,^

============Sorry & Thank You============

Note :

Ada yang bingung? sorry, ceritanya memang dibuat Past - present ada juga past in past (jadi cerita mundur di masa lampau, ahh bingung jelasinnya).

Sabar yo,, per chapter bakal kejawab kebingungannya..

Bantu support CHanyeol ya buat dapetin hatinya Princess Baekie,

dengan cara kirim komen kamu di kotak review atau follow & favorite - kan FF ini.

Gomaopta yeoreubeun.., See You next Chapter ^,^ #bowbowbow


	5. Chapter 5 - First Strawberry

Hai..Hai.., sebelum mulai, Dante mau Cuap - Cuap dulu bole ya... ya..

ada beberapa yang masih bingung dengan cerita ini, permintaan maaf udah aku PM ya.

jadi ini ceritanya sengaja di awal aku buat alur maju mundur, tiap chapter kayak gitu sampe masuk ke konfliknya.

Jadi maaf ya untuk bbrp chapter ke depan kalo masih dirasa membingungkan.

Have a nice reading guys.. ! (abis tu ojo lali review ne yak.. ^,^ )

* * *

Chapter 4 – First Strawberry

Baekhyun POV

"Aku tetap menunggu Baek"

Ya Tuhan.., kalimat itu seperti kaset rekaman yang diputar berulang kali di kepalaku. Aku tahu, Chanyeol pasti benar – benar kecewa tadi, tanganku sampai sakit karena dia menggenggam terlalu kuat. Sesekali aku mengusap lenganku yang masih terasa sedikit nyeri, dan membiarkan Sehun yang menyetir di sebelahku.

"Noona, tanganmu kenapa? Dari tadi kau mengusap tanganmu. Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sehun yang tanpa kusadari dari tadi melirik perbuatanku.

_'Ya, aku terluka hun tapi dia lebih terluka karenaku' _

"Hanya terkilir Hun, jangan cemas. Lebih baik kau konsentrasi mengemudi" aku memaksa tersenyum di hadapan adik kecilku ini. Sehun memang benar – benar adik yang perhatian, sesekali dia akan melirikku dan bertanya lagi, "noona, kau yakin tidak apa – apa_?"_ atau "Noona, apa tidak sebaiknya kita rumah sakit?" atau "apa perlu mampir ke ke apoti dulu, noona?". Aku sampai malas menanggapi pertanyaannya yang penuh rasa cemas.

"I'm okay Byun Sehun, aku mengantuk jadi jangan ribut lagi, araseo.." kalimat penutupku berhasil menutup kalimat – kalimat Sehun yang aku yakin tidak akan berhenti sampai kami tiba di rumah. Dan sebelum terlelap, hampir saja aku bangun dan mencubit kedua pipinya yang sedang dalam mode pout. #cubitthehun (sorry abaikan aja, efek cinta mati sama Thehun baby).

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar, melepas kalung yang setia kupakai. Mataku tak berkedip menatap cincin yang melingkar di kalung perak itu. Ucapan Chanyeol tadi siang dan cincin ini benar – benar membuatku kacau.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau masih menungguku Yeol? Aku tahu sakitnya menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak peduli padamu."Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya di langsung di depan pria itu tapi entahlah, aku sendiri sudah lelah memintanya untuk berhenti mengharapkanku. Aku hanya mengucapkannya di hadapan sebuah foto yang dulu pernah disimpan Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Foto Chanyeol diambil saat sedang bermain basket, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Yeah.., siapapun pasti mengakui pria itu sangat mempesona. Wajah tampan dibalut dengan tubuh tinggi atletis, kulit bersih tanpa cacat dan sifat ramah dan hangat yang menjadi kebiasannya, membuatnya lebih dari pria lain. Tapi aku, dengan beraninya 'menggantungkan' perasaannya, "aku makhluk paling bodoh".

Baekhyun's Flashback POV

"Bye.." ucapku sebelum berpisah dengan teman – tema satu jurusanku. Dengan segera aku melangkah ke parkiran, bergegas menemui seseorang yang sudah berjanji menungguku. Entah sepatuku yang kurang nyaman atau buku tebal ini, aku merasa kesulitan. "sial, kenapa gedungnya jauh " gerutuku sedikit kesal sampai sebuah mobil yang masih asing, berhenti di sampingku.

Seseorang menurunkan kaca mobil itu, "Chanyeol-ssi?!" kataku pelan cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Dia mengangguk, tersenyum dan mengajakku masuk "Ayo Baek, masuk.."

Namanya Park Chanyeol, aku mengenalnya dari Kyungsoo sahabatku dan keduanya calon dokter. Ini kali ketiga kami bertemu tapi dua pertemuan sebelumnya selalu ada Kyungsoo, dan kali ini aku merasa canggung karena kami hanya berdua dan akan menjenguk Kyungsoo yang saat ini terbaring di rumah sakit sejak kemarin.

Untunglah dia cukup ramah, berulang kali dia menanyakan pendapatku tentang beberapa hal yang cukup membuatku nyaman. Ah..,aku lupa, aku belum membeli apapun untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan agak ragu, aku mencoba meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti di salah toko buah di dekat rumah sakit itu, " Chanyeol-ssi, bisakah kita ke toko buah? Aku ingin membeli semangka untuk Kyungie."

"Sure. Seingatku ada satu di dekat sini,." Katanya sambil memelankan laju mobilnya, melihat kanan kiri, mencari toko buah yang dimaksudnya. "Itu, di sana" tunjuknya bersemangat.

Aku langsung mencari semangka, meskipun sedikit mahal tapi tak apalah untuk Kyungie. Aku memilih buah yang paling besar.

"Baek, kenapa semangka?" uupss.. aku hampir lupa ada Chanyeol, aku menoleh ke belakang mendapatinya sedang memukul – mukul pelan semangka - semangka disitu.

"Kyungie sangat suka semangka". Aku mendengar Chanyeol ber 'Oo ' ria di belakangku.

Sebelum ke kasir aku melalui sebuah rak beisi penuh strawberry segar, aku berhenti sejenak dan menatap kagum buah - buah merah dengan motif totol - totol hitam itu. Aku yang maniak strawberry sangat ingin membawa semuanya untuk stok ku selama 1 minggu tapi mengingat isi dompetku yang menipis karena semangka 'Kyungie', aku menahan dalam – dalam hasrat itu.

_'Selamat tinggal strawberry ku, semoga kita bisa bertemu di kesempatan lain,' _gumamku konyol lalu berjalan ke arah kasir.

Kami yang memang sudah tahu nomor ruangan Kyungsoo langsung mencari posisi kamar temanku itu. Aku bergegas masuk setelah menelpon Kyungsoo memastikan lagi nomor kamarnya. "Kyungie.., " panggilku pada sahabat tercintaku itu. Aku letakkan semangka itu di atas sebuah meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu memeluknya mengurangi kerinduanku padanya setelah 2 hari tak bertemu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyung?" uppss.. lagi – lagi aku melupakan keberadaannya, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah..," panggil Kyungsoo semangat saat melihat sosok pria itu. "Aku sudah lebih baik, terima kasih kau mau menjengukku." Sambungnya manja.

Syukurlah Kyungsoo sudah lebih sehat meskipun aku melihat wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat, tapi sahabatku ini memang tidak pernah mau mengalah pada apapun termasuk pada sakitnya. "Kau harus jaga diri Kyung, maag mu bisa saja kambuh lagi kalau kau terlalu lelah" .

"Im okay Baekby, calon dokter tidak akan kalah oleh penyakit" jawaban konyolnya membiatku tersenyum. Dasar Kyungsoo, dia selalu bisa membuatku percaya dan ragu dalam saat bersamaan. Percaya bahwa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendir tapi juga ragu kalau dia akan bisa menjaga dirinya.

Aku melihat jamku, memastikan waktu berkunjungku tidak lebih. Masih ada urusan lain yang menungguku dan aku tidak ingin ketinggalan yang ini. "Kyung, aku pulang dulu ya, kau tahu kan.." kataku menekankan kata terakhir itu.

Kyungsoo menggangguk, tersenyum karena dia sudah paham alasanku, "Arraseo Baek" , "Tapi kau harus meneleponku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Aku mengangguk mantap dan sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu menyapa Chanyeol yang di sofa, "Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kesini".

Aku melangkah ke luar rumah sakit itu, berjalan ke arah halte yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ah, aku masih punya waktu 30 menit lagi. Bis berhenti, aku mengambil tempat di barisan 3 dari pintu masuk. Duduk bersisian jendela bis, menatap jauh ke sembarang arah sambil mengingat strawberry – strawberry tadi.

Dengan sedikit malas aku berjalan masuk ke cafe itu, strawberry tadi berhasil membuat moodku berkurang.

"Hai Baek, kau sudah datang" aku buru – buru tersenyum pada perempuan manis berlesung pipi itu. "Annyeong haseyo eonnie "

Gadis manis itu bernama Zhang Yi Xing, gadis Cina pemilik kafe ini dan cafe ini lah tempatku mendapatkan uang tambahan untukku dan adik – adikku. Awalnya aku bekerja disini sebagai pelayan cafe tapi setelah mendapat bujukan dari Kyungsoo, pemilik cafe memintaku untuk menyanyi disini dan yeah.. bayarannya juga lebih besar dari gajiku sebagai pelayan.

Setelah menyapanya sebentar, aku lantas berlalu ke ruang ganti, mengganti pakaianku denga baju yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Lay jiejie, begitu panggilan pemilik cafe ini. T-shirt putih dengan aksen kantong tipuan dari jeans dipadukan dengan blazer lengan pendek berwarna hijau muda simple namun terlihat manis ditambah topi fedora berwarna putih gading menjadi style ku untuk penampilan nanti.

Aku selalu suka selera fashion Lay jiejie, simple tapi tetap girly, aku keluar ruang ganti dan mendapati jiejie dengan senyumnya, "Aigoo.. kau sangat manis Baek, kau tahu kan konsep hari ini?" tanya nya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk, membalasnya dengan senyuman ,"Pop- Country, mam.."

Setelah menyanyikan lagu kedua dari Taylor Swift – You Belong with me, aku berjalan mendekati meja Lay jiejie, "welldone Baek, kau selalu mengagumkan" pujian yang dilontarkannya selalu bisa membuatku senang, meskipun itu sudah berulang – ulang.

"Oh ya Baek, ada seseorang yang mencarimu, dia di meja 12," katanya lagi, "kekasihmu?" pertanyaannya sontak membuat mata kecilku membulat.

"Nuguya jie?" tanyaku balik yang dijawab dengan gelengan darinya.

Aku berjalan menuju meja 12, melihat punggung seseorang yang duduk membelakangiku.

"Maaf, anda siapa?". Pria itu tidak menjawab, tapi begitu dia menoleh padaku, aku agak terkejut. "Chanyeol-ssi?!"

"Selalu nada terkejut, huh.." balasnya. "duduklah Baek."

Aku mengambil kursi berhadapan dengannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Kalau aku sebut Kyungsoo, apa kau tetap terkejut?"

Ah bodoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo. "Ada apa Chanyeol-ssi, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo ?" tanyaku, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buru pada Kyungsoo.

Alih – alih menjawabku, Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di hadapanku, "Ini untukmu."

Okay, pria ini selalu membuatku terkejut. "Igo Mwoya?"

"Bukalah" katanya singkat.

What...?!, kenapa aku harus membuka bungkusan itu? Kenapa bukan dia yang buka? Bagaimana kalau isinya ternyata bom yang akan meledak jika kubuka, atau ular berbisa yang akan langsung menggigitku begitu bungkusan itu terbuka atau isinya sesuatu menjijikkan untuk menakutiku, seperti katak atau kecoa mungkin?!.

Seperti paham dengan keragu – raguanku, Chanyeol bersuara, "bukalah, itu bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan."

"Kau saja yang buka" balasku.

"aigoo.." aku mendengar gumaman dari Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya dia membuka bungkusan itu.

Waww, tidak seharusnya otakku mengeluarkan pikiran buruk pada pemuda ini. Mataku tidak bisa terlepas dari bungkusan itu tepatnya pada isi di dalamnya. "Untukku?" tanyaku memastikan sambil meraup bungkusan itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum mengambil gelas di hadapannya.

"Jam berapa kau pulang ?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pemuda baik hati itu.

"Eeh?!", "Sepuluh menit lagi aku berganti dengan temanku. Waeyo?"

"kalau begitu aku tunggu di sini."

"Eee?" lagi – lagi aku terkejut dan bingung, aku tidak menjawab apapun sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk ke ruang ganti, "aku ganti baju dulu Chanyeol-ssi"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan formal begitu Baek, kita seumur. kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol-ah" sambungnya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan, setelah itu menghilang di balik dinding.

Aku tidak suka menunggu jadi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin orang lain menungguku, karena itu aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku lalu berpamitan pada Lay jiejie. Tapi tunggu dulu.., aku tidak menjawab apapun tadi, lalu untuk apa aku buru – buru?. AH, aku sendiri bingung.

"Kau sudah pamit pada bos dan teman – temanmu?" tanyanya memastikan seolah – olah tidak ada lagi barangku yang tertinggal.

"Aniyo Chanyeol...ah." aku hampir memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal tapi begitu melihat tatapan 'jengkel' Chanyeol, aku buru – buru menggantinya.

"Kajja." Chanyeol terlihat benar – benar semangat, jauh lebih semangat daripada biasanya. "

"Kau suka strawberry nya Baek?" tanyanya sebelum masuk ke mobil.

"Neomu Joahae" balasku bersemangat.

Entah apakah aku memang sangat menggemaskan seperti yang sering dikatakan Kyungsoo dan Lay Jiejie atau memang itu hobi pemuda tampan ini, Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepalaku, "Aaa,, kyeowo.." ujanya.

Dan sejak itu, Chanyeol selalu datang ke cafe membawakan strawberry saat pasokan di rumahku sudah hampir habis, seolah – olah dia tahu hal itu. Kadang bersama Kyungsoo atau sesekali hanya sendiri.

-Baekhyun's Flashback end-

-Present-

Aku meremas cincin itu erat – erat, otak dan hatiku berasa sangat sesak. "Harusnya sat itu aku tidak menerima strawbery itu, harusnya aku tidak menerima tawaranmu mengantarku pulang, harusnya aku tidak menerima semua kebaikanmu, Yeol..".

Tanpa kurencanakan, mataku basah, air mata perlahan menggenangi pelupuk mataku, "Mianhae Yeol, otthokae Dae..."

-T-

;

-B-

;

-C-

;

Review, please.. ^,^

============Sorry & Thank You============

Note :

Ada yang bingung? sorry, ceritanya memang dibuat Past - present ada juga past in past (jadi cerita mundur di masa lampau, ahh bingung jelasinnya).

Sabar yo,, per chapter bakal kejawab kebingungannya..

Bantu support CHanyeol ya buat dapetin hatinya Princess Baekie,

dengan cara kirim komen kamu di kotak review atau follow & favorite - kan FF ini.

Gomaopta yeoreubeun.., See You next Chapter ^,^ #bowbowbow


	6. Chapter 6 - Scholarship, gomawo

Chapter 5 – Scholarship, gomawo..

Title : **Sorry And Thank You**

Author : Dantearra

Length : Multichapter

Casts : All exo Members and other surprise names

Disclaimer : The idea is belong to me, inspirated of my experiences.

Summary :

Perjuangan seorang dokter Park membuka hati gadis idamannya yang masih mengharapkan mantan kekasihnya. Ini bukan cinta at first love tapi ini cinta yang hadir karena kehangatan dan ketulusan. Flashback cerita dua sejoli untuk meninggalkan masa lalu dan bersatu.

EXO love story, drama romance, GS Baekyeol couple and other officially couple.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Author POV

Pagi ini suasana Seoul cukup bersahabat, senyum terkembang penuh di wajah manis Byun Baekhyun meskipun ketara betul perbedaan aura antara gadis itu dan kedua pria yang sedang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Keduanya terlihat sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik rupanya dan baekhyun tahu benar mengapa kedua adiknya itu memasang pout di bibir mereka.

"Pagi ini aku akan melaporkan kepulanganku ke kantor Wu Enterprise" katanya antusias namun ditanggapi datar oleh keduanya.

"Yak Byun Sehun, Kim Jongin.. kalian seharusnya ikut bahagia, mulai hari ini noona kalian akan bekerja di perusahaan besar itu."

Jongin menatap malas gadis itu, "mm.. chukhaeyo noona" sementara itu Sehun masih sibuk menghabiskan roti di hadapannya.

"Hanya begitu?"

Belum sempat Jogin menjawab, Sehun mendorong mundur kursinya dan berbicara tanpa menoleh pada siapapun di sana , "Kkamjjong cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, aku ada kuliah pagi ini. Aku tunggu di depan." Lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan kedua orang yang memasang reaksi berbeda.

Jongin menghela nafas sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan si maknae.

"Noona.." panggil Jongin pelan. Baekhyun menoleh, hanya mengeluarkan gumaman kecil.

Jongin menyempatkan diri mengusak (?) rambut Baekhyun yang sudah tertata rapi, "segeralah beli mobil baru, aku tidak suka melihat wajah cemberut maknae itu. Karena wajah cemberutnya itu fansnya semakin bertambah, aku tidak suka dia mengambil fansku."

"Aigoo.., sejak kapan kedua adik ku ini menjadi superstar huh?!" kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan lancar mendaratkan cubitan di pipi namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ppali Jongin-ah, kau tahu kan bagaimana susahnya membujuk maknae itu saat sedang marah."

"fffhhuuhh...araseo." lagi – lagi Jongin menghela dalam nafasnya. "Good luck untuk hari pertamamu Noona, titip salamku pada CEO Wu."

"Yakk.., kau kira dia orang sembarangan huh.." balas Baekhyun setengah menjerit tapi yang dituju sudah menghilang di balik pintu, entah masih mendengar ucapan kalimat terakhir gadis itu atau tidak.

"Dasar bocah" Baekhyun bergumam sembari merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Jongin. Berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar di kamarnya, berputar beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah dari penampilannya hari ini. Memeriksa setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jempol kaki meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Well, good luck Byun Baekhyun." ucapnya pada sosok pantulan dirinya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartment itu.

Berbalut dress kerja berwarna kuning gading, yang disandingkan manis dengan sebuah blazer berwarna putih, gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk keluar dari mobil setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mantap mobil itu di parkiran basement gedung besar ini. Dengan memori yang masih diingatnya dari gedung itu, gadis itu melangkah masuk menuju sebuah ruangan yang akan menentukan masa depannya, mungkin.

Mulutnya komat-kamit cepat sepertimembaca jampi-jampi, jelas benar dia sedang gugup. Setelah melewati seorang wanita yang diingatnya sebagai sekretaris dari CEO Wu Ent., gadis itu menunggu gilirannya sekitar setengah jam dalam kecemasan yang berlebih sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa Baek, geogjeonghajima.." kata – kata itu mengalir berulang kali dari bibir gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

Sekedar me-rileks –kan tubuh dan pikirannya, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruang tunggu itu. Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah suggingan senyum, menarik mundur ingatannya ke waktu yang lalu.

============Sorry & Thank You============

-BAEKHYUN'S FLASHBACK-

Baekhyun POV

Aku berjalan setengah malas menyusuri lorong gedung kampusku, ah..lebih tepatnya bekas kampusku. 2 bulan yang lalu aku sudah wisuda, meskipun sudah tercatat menjadi seorang sarjana, aku masih diharuskan mengurus beberapa administrasi yang belum lagi saat ini aku sedang menunggu jawaban proposal beasiswa yang dibantu dosen pembimbingku.

Seharusnya hari ini aku bekerja di cafe milik Yixing eonnie tapi aku malah seenaknya meminta izin. Gadis berdarah Cina itu sungguh orang baik, sejak aku dinyatakan tidak aktif lagi dengan perkuliahanku, ia memintaku menjadi supervisor di cafe. Tugasku cukup mudah sebenarnya, hanya mengawasi karyawan cafe yang lain sebagai wakil Xingie eonnie yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengurus rencana pernikahannya dan sesekali aku membantu jika pengunjung cafe sedang _overload_.

Well.., karenaurusanku yang mendadak ini dan cafe tanpa pengawasan, Xingie eonnie bergegas datang ke cafe padahal jelas – jelas aku tahu gadis itu sedang fitting baju pengantin bersama kekasihnya, pemilih cafe itu. Benar kan apa yang kukatakan tentang gadis itu, dia sungguh gadis yang baik. Dan untuk membalasnya, semoga saja aku tidak mendapat kabar buruk.

Aku menghela nafas dalam, lalu mengetuk pintu di hadapanku, menunggu sampai si pemilik ruangan mempersilahkanku masuk.

Seorang pria paruh baya kini berdiri di depanku, "Annyeong haseyo Professor.." sapaku pada Prof. Lee

"Silahkan masuk Baekhyun-ssi" balasnya sopan sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu. "Silahkan duduk." Jantungkuberdetak kacau, menduga – duga apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi" ujarnya pelan dengan raut wajah yang menambah kecemasanku.

"Ne Professor."

"Mengenai proposal beasiswamu, bukankah kita sudah membahasnya dulu untuk tidak mencari sponsor dari perusahaan besar seperti Wu Enterprise?"

_Okeh., bahasan ini sepertinya tidak berujung baik menurutku_.

Aku mengangguk, mengingat nasehatnya dulu, "Ne prof."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Baekhyun-ssi. Tapi kau sudah berusaha semampumu."

_Baiklah, dugaanku sepertinya benar, proposalku ditolak. Sialnya, mataku tiba – tiba menjadi panas, mengingat usahaku selama ini dan entah berapa banyak malam yang kuhabiskan bersama bercangkir – cangkir macchiato atau americano coffee sebagai pengganti tidur. _

"Baekhyun-ssi, semoga kau bisa menerima keputusan ini. Ini proposalmu." Prof Lee menyerahkan sebuah jilid kertas yang kukenali sebagai proposalku dan sebuah surat.

_Seharusnya Profesor memberitahukan penolakan itu cukup melalui telepon, jadi aku tidak perlu meninggalkan cafe hanya untuk berita buruk ini. _

Merasa tekanan berat di mataku yang mungkin tak bisa lagi kubendung, aku memutuskan untuk segera pamit. Ingin segera mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk menumpahkan tangisku, "Kalau bagitu, Saya permisi Prof, Annyeong higiseyo", Prof Lee mengangguk kecil.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau baca surat rekomendasi dari Wu Enterprise, mungkin bisa membantumu nanti." Katanya lagi sesaat setelah aku beranjak dari sofa yang kududuki tadi.

Dengan berat hati tanpa menjawab, akupun membuka surat yang dimaksud Prof Lee. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya aku membaca surat penolakan itu.

Di kepala surat tercetak jelas logo perusahaan besar itu, lalu aku beralih ke tulisan paling bawah terdapat stempel dan tanda tangan seseorang. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagiku untuk menguatkan diri membaca tiap kalimat yang kuduga ditulis dengan kalimat sopan agar penolakan ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan, menurut mereka.

Aku menghela nafas dengan sangat dalam menguatkan diri untuk membaca isi surat 'penolakan' itu.

_'Pengajuan proposal anda kami terima dan kami mengundang Anda untuk blablabla..' _

Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang ternyata sudah basah. Masih merasa kurang yakin dengan kalimat yang kubaca, aku mengulangnya lagi sampai terdengar deheman kecil dari Prof berbalik, melihat Prof berpostur tinggi itu tersenyum kecil, "Selamat Baekhyun-ssi, kerja kerasmu tidak sia- sia."

_Sial.. Jadi dari tadi Prof Lee mengerjaiku. _

Ya Tuhan.. kalau saja pria di hadapanku ini bukanlah orang yang membantuku, sudah aku maki – maki mungkin. "Kamsahabnida Profesor, terima kasih banyak Prof. Sungguh." Ucapku berulang – ulang diiringi suara isakan sebelum akhirnya benar – benar pamit meninggalkan ruangan itu.

============Sorry & Thank You============

Author POV

"Baekie-ya, Chukhae baby.."" Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba langsung memeluk Baekhyun, tidak peduli tempat mereka berdiri saat itu adalah supermarket yang cukup ramai. "Aku.., ya Tuhan Baek, Aku ikut bahagia Baek.. akhirnya.."

"Gomawo Kyungie, ini juga karena bantuanmu" balas Baekhyun tulus.

Begitu keluar dari ruang Prof Lee tadi siang, Kyungsoo lah orang pertama yang dihubungi gadis manis itu. Telinganya hampir sakit mendegar Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan di seberang telepon. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar teriakan bahagia sahabatnya, sahabatnya ikut bahagia merasakan kebahagiannya saat ini.

"Jadi kau sengaja belum memberitahu Jongin dan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sibuk memilih sayur dan buah. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, "Surprise Kyung"

"Well, kalau begitu kita harus masak makanan spesial hari ini Baek, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua jempolku pertanda setuju, "You're the best Kyung"

Kedua gadis manis itu menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk memilih bahan makanan yang akan mereka masak, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Lagipula, siap yang tega marah pada kedua gadis imut itu. Setelah memastikan semua bahan sudah masuk kedalam kerangjang belanja, keduanya beriringan menuju kasir dan segera meninggalkan supermarket itu.

Beruntunglah saat itu jalanan menuju apartement Baekhyun tidak terlalu ramai sehingga mereka bisa segera tiba sebelum kedua adik Baekhyun pulang.

Alunan lagu – lagu dari boyband muda Korea yang bernama EXO memenuhi mobil Kyungsoo. Keduanya yang memang memiliki suara merdu, mengikuti lirik demi lirik, sampai dering smartphone Kyungsoo memecah suara, Kyungsoo lantas menepi untuk menjawab panggilan.

_'Kau dimana ?'_

_'Mmm., aku sedang di jalan, datanglah ke alamat itu'_

_'Ne, sampai ketemu di sana.'_

"nuguya ?" tanya Baekhyun yang memang penasaran.

Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk menyetir menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, "Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun cukup kaget mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut, dan semakin terkejut dengan ulah sahabatnya ini, "Aku mengajak Chanyeol untuk dinner di tempatmu Baek, dia juga sangat senang mendengar kabar baikmu tadi."

Baekhyun diam, ingin rasanya menelan sahabatnya itu sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menghindarinya sejak Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padamu Baek."

Tidak salah jika Baekhyun menganggap sahabatnya ini terkadang bersikap seenaknya. "Lalu ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek, setidaknya kau bisa memberinya kesempatan kan. Bukannya langsung menolak seperti itu."

"Kyung.."

"Lagipula spertinya Chanyeol ikut andil dalam proposalmu"

"Kalau sikap berlebihannya yang melarangku minum kopi dan menyuruhku lebih banyak istirahat itu kau sebut bantuan, well.. aku akan berterima kasih." Balasnya sambil mengingat – ingat sikap pemuda itu yang terlalu over menurutnya. Selama mengerjakan proposalnya, Baekhyun hanya tidur kurang lebih 2 jam, efek dari _macchiato_ dan _espresso_ yang rutin diminumnya. Dan sebagai seorang calon dokter, Chanyeol geram mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis yang diam – diam disukainya itu ternyata memiliki riwayat penyakit maag dan kopi pasti membuat lambungnya terganggu.

"Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol yang meminta CEO Wu untuk menerima proposalmu?"

Kali ini mata sipit Baekhyun membuka lebar meski tak sebulat mata Kyungsoo, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Baek, kau mudah sekali terkejut." Balas Kyungsoo seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"Do Kyungsoo, jelaskan padaku apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi !" Baekhyun berujar tegas.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya hanya ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu, berubah menjadi panik karena desakan Baekhyun. _'Bodoh kau Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau harus memberitahu Baekhyun'_

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memberitahu 1 fakta tentang Chanyeol, pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak tahun ke2, pemuda yang diam – diam disukainya, pemuda yang ternyata menyukai sahabat mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Sipitkan lagi matamu itu Byun, kau tidak cocok memiliki mata besar sepertiku" Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggodanya.

"Park Chanyeol itu, dia putra bungsu CEO Wu Enterprise saat ini. Namanya Wu Chanli"

Merasa semakin bingung, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya meminta penjelasan lebih rinci dari sahabatnya itu, "Tapi dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol dan kau juga memanggilnya begitu. Atau kalian sedang mempermainkanku hahh.."

"Aniya Baek, itu.."

Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menjadi agak geram menghadapi gadis di sebelahnya itu, "Atau dia memakai identitas palsu, begitu maksudmu?"

"Yak..Byun Baekhyun jangan memotong kalimatku atau aku tidak akan melanjutkan sama sekali." Ancam Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang memang dikenal cerewet itu akhirnya diam, menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"CEO Wu itu ayah tiri Chanyeol, ibunya menikah dengan Wu Sajangnim saat umurnya 10 tahun. Sejak itu dia mendapat nama Cina nya, Wu Chanli. Chanyeol menyukai nama peninggalan ayahnya karena itu dia lebih sering memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Chanyeol untungnya Wu Sajangnim mengizinkan."

"Tadi aku hanya menggodamu Baek," Sambungnya lagi. "Chanyeol memilih menjadi dokter selain karena ingin mengikuti jejak ayah kandungnya, dia juga tidak suka ikut campur dalam bisnis keluarga Wu."

"Baek.." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, mendapati sahabatnya itu masih diam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafas, kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Menyesali kelancangannya memberitahukan rahasia Chanyeol yang sengaja disembunyikan Chanyeol dari gadis manis pujaannya itu_. 'Mianhae Chanyeol-ah..'_

=== Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di apartemen Byun Family. ===

Pemuda tampan itu masih belum melepas seragam sekolahnya, hanya blazernya yang tergeletak manis di sofa. Dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya menampilkan perut dan dada bidangnya yang cukup waww untuk anak seusianya. Pemuda itu bermaksud berbaring di sofa sambil menunggu kepulangan Noona dan adik bungsu mereka. Tapi belum sempat berbaring, bunyi bel datang mengganggu.

"Aish, pengganggu"

Meskipun dengan langkah malas, pemuda itu tetap membuka pintu, mendapati seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah kebingungannya yang malah membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Bukankah ini apartemen Baekhyun? Kau siapa?" tanya tamu asing itu.

Si pemilik rumah ikut memasang raut bingung melihat tingkahnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, aku mencari Baekhyun."

_'Oh, jadi dia si Park yang diceritakan Kyungsoo noona. Well, mungkin aku harus mengerjainya'_

"Aku Kim Jongin. Ada perlu apa kau mencari BabyByun? Kau tahu kami sedang sibuk." Balasnya dengan smirk yang biasanya hanya muncul di wajah si bungsu yang cukup nakal.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Rambut yang berantakan, ditambah kemeja yang terbuka, membuat Chanyeol geram membayangkan 'kesibukan' yang mungkin dimaksud pemuda itu.

"Kau.., apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, haa.." Chanyeol menggeram kesal, "Brengsek.." lanjutnya dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkram erat kerah baju Jongin sementara tangan kanannya mengepal erat tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol..." Jongin menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol, evil smirk itu lagi – lagi muncul.

Chanyeol sangat mengenal suara ini, suara gadis yang selama 8 bulan ini mengisi bunga tidurnya, gadis yang selalu dirindukan Chanyeol sebelum tidur, gadis pujaannya yang sudah 2 minggu ini menghindarinya. "Baek" Ujarnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, Jongin gwenchana?" Chanyeol menatap iri pada pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu. Melihat kedekatan mereka dan cara Baekhyun memperhatikannya membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan cemburunya pada seseorang yang juga sangat dikenalnya, sahabat 'pendek'nya Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi sesuatu benar – benar menghantam hatinya. Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat.

Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen keluarga Byun menyusul BaekJong yang sudah lebih dulu.

"Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan haa?, Kenapa Chanyeol marah seperti itu?" Baekhyun mendudukkan adiknya itu di sofa, menginterogasi Jongin seperti biasa jika kedua adiknya itu terlibat kenakalan remaja.

"Aku hanya sedikit menggodanya, sungguh hanya sedikit" ujar Jongin manja, mendekati Baekhyun lantas memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. "Jangan marah BabyByun, kau jadi jelek saat sedang marah."

"Mwo..?! Yak, Kim Jongin.." balas Baekhyun sambil menyikut Jongin.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bibit cemburu akut di mata Chanyeol, dan dia tahu alasannya. "Kim Jongin, sejak kapan kau jadi evil seperti Sehun, huh?" Kyungsoo mendekati keduanya dan menarik Jongin.

"Oh baby, kau cemburu huumm?" goda Jongin. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah kenyang dengan godaan Jongin, memutar malas kedua mata bulatnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah Jangan pasang wajah cemburumu begitu, dia Kim Jongin adik sepupu Baekie. Si nakal ini tinggal di sini bersama Baekie dan adik Baekie." Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, sepasang mata Chanyeol terbuka penuh, cukup kaget rupanya, sementara Jongin tertawa puas.

"Hai Hyung, Jongin-imnida, bangapta.." sapa Jongin setelah puas tertawa.

Setelah kesalahpahaman yang menguras penuh kecemburuan Chanyeol, pemuda itu malah terlihat akrab dengan Jongin ditambah Sehun yang tiba satu jam setelahnya. Setelah menyantap habis makanan lezat yang dipersiapkan kedua gadis manis itu, ketiganya duduk bercanda di ruang tengah. Gelak tawa terdengar dari ketiga pemuda tampan itu saat Jongin menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Sehun. Bergantian, Sehun dan Jongin akan membanggakan diri masing – masing di depan hyung baru nya itu dan membuka aib memalukan satu dengan yang lain menambah tawa renyah ketiganya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kelelahan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar Baekhyun meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang terlalu sibuk dengan cerita – cerita lucu mereka.

"Baek, sepertinya Jongin dan Sehun menyukai Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sibuk membolak – balik majalah di tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab 'hhmm', seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"Noona.., Chanyeol Hyung akan pulang." Teriakan si cadel maknae memotong lamunan panjang Bekhyun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergegas keluar,

"Kau sudah mau pulang Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk, bertanya balik pada gadis itu, "kau belum pulang Kyung?"

"Aku menginap malam ini"

"Kau mau diantar ke bawah Hyung?" tanya Jongin menawarkan.

"Gwenchana.., aku turun sendiri saja."

Chanyeol berpamitan pada keempat anak manusia itu, satu persatu membalas salam Chanyeol kecuali Baekhyun yang hanya mengeluarkan bunyi 'mmm..'

Begitu Chanyeol menghilang dari balik pintu, mereka berniat beristrahat di kamar sebelum dikejutkan oleh tindakan Baekhyun, "Aku keluar sebentar, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Chanyeol" ujarnya kemudian menutup pintu dari luar.

Kyungsoo menatap lirih sahabatnya itu, "semoga ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan obrolan kita tadi siang Baek"

============Sorry & Thank You============

Baekhyun POV

Sekarang di sini lah aku, bandara Incheon menjadi saksi awal perjalananku di negeri orang. Aku menatap dua pemuda nakal yang tingginya melebihku. Tangan kananku menangkup penuh pipi pemuda bermarga Kim di hadapanku, "Jonginie, jaga dirimu baik - baik, kau boleh ikut latihan dance tapi jangan bolos sekolah, arrachi.. Noona percayakan Sehunnie padamu selama Noona pergi, kau tahu kan Noona sangat menyayangimu.."

Jongin, meskipun dia anak pamanku tapi rasa sayangku sama besar padanya dan Sehunnie. Jongin meraih leher belakangku, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, "Berjanjilah, Noona juga akan menjaga kesehatan di sana, jangan cemaskan si maknae aku pasti menjaganya dengan caraku. Noona hanya perlu konsentrasi pada kuliah dan pelajaran di sana, berjanjilah kau akan membawa gelar master mu" suaranya bercampur isak tertahan, membuat benteng pertahanan air mataku runtuh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Kkamjjong" Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jongin menarik Jongin dan bergantian memelukku. "kau Noonaku yang paling cerewet, kau selalu melarangku melakukan banyak hal, kau selalu marah hanya karena kesalahan kecilku, dari dulu aku ingin Noona pergi jauh dariku. Tapi sekarang kalau aku boleh egois, aku tidak ingin Noona mengambil beasiswa itu, aku tidak ingin Noona pergi jauh." aku bisa mendengar isakan yang belum pernah kudengar sejak orang tua kami meninggal.

Aku melepas pelukannya, meraih kedua pipinya menghapus air matanya yang juga sipit sama sepertiku, "kau tahu Sehunnie Noona sangat menyayangimu, apapun yang Noona lakukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu dan Jonginnie."

"Aigoo..uri Sehunnie, adik kecilku sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Kau ingat, dulu eomma selalu bilang kau sangat tampan, ckckkckk.., sepertinya eomma salah, sekarang kau bahkan lebih jelek dari biasanya.

"Noona..." Sehun, adik kecilku itu merajuk persis seperti anak kecil dan kembali memelukku.

"Sehunnie, kurangi sifat mudah merajukmu itu, kasihan Jonginnie nanti, arrachi.." sambungku melepas pelukannya.

"Hikss..hikss.." aku hampir melupakan isak tangis seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku, Kyungie...aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

"Kyung.." panggilku pelan, "Uljima.." sungguh berat sebenarnya melihat sahabatku menangis seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menghambur memelukku masiih dengan nada terisak, "Baek, jaga dirimu di sana, kau harus sering mengirimkanku kabar, jangan pernah mengacuhkan pesanku atau aku akan memusuhimu. Begitu waktu magangku selesai, aku akan berlibur ke tempatmu"

"Araseo nona Do, aku akan mengabarimu setiap hari bila perlu tiap detik" balasku menggodanya.

"Aku titip dua manusia nakal ini Kyung, kau harus memarahi mereka kalau mereka melakukan kesalahan, bantu aku mengurus 2 bocah ini selama aku pergi Kyung"

"Pasti Baek, aku pasti akan menjaga mereka dan akan sering memarahi mereka terutama kkamjjong" Kyungsoo melempar tatapan kesal layaknya anak kecil yang sering diganggu temannya.

"Jonginnie, berhentilah menggoda kyungie, kau ini benar - benarlah.." Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang masih setia memasang pout di bibirnya.

Sekali lagi aku menatap ketiganya, lagi - lagi berbagi pelukan satu per satu sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan mereka masuk ke ruang tunggu. Melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dalam diam berulang - ulang hingga mataku menangkap sepasang manik bulat dari seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang sepertinya baru tiba, berdiri tidak jauh dari Jongin.

Aku melempar senyum padanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang, yah.. kuakui selalu terasa hangat dan tenang. Pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu dalam diam, tapi dari gerak bibirnya aku bisa menebak satu kalimat pendek darinya, _'saranghae byun..'. _

Aku mengangguk kecil, mempertahankan senyumku dan membalas pemuda itu juga tanpa suara, "gomawo Chanyeol-ah".

-T-

;

-B-

;

-C-

;

Review, please.. ^,^

============Sorry & Thank You============

Note :

Ada yang bingung? sorry, ceritanya memang dibuat Past - present ada juga past in past (jadi cerita mundur di masa lampau, ahh bingung jelasinnya).

Sabar yo,, per chapter bakal kejawab kebingungannya..

Bantu support CHanyeol ya buat dapetin hatinya Princess Baekie,

dengan cara kirim komen kamu di kotak review atau follow & favorite - kan FF ini.

Gomaopta yeoreubeun.., See You next Chapter ^,^ #bowbowbow


End file.
